


I'm Starting To Burn

by violetshade



Series: Two Vibrant Hearts Could Change [10]
Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: F/M, Shads holding out, blinded in chains, cuffed and blindfolded, followed by sketchy one, good endings, keeping up with the joneses, laundry list of fuckery, more dirty talk, more rules, more spankings, now Shads is a tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 21:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13443768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetshade/pseuds/violetshade
Summary: Matt steps up to the plate."If you beg me before I tell you, I'm leaving."





	I'm Starting To Burn

Four agonizingly long days later, Shadows still held out on Violet. She knew she'd have to give him time and didn't want to pressure him, so she did her best to hide how much it affected her. He knew it must be killing her, but he knew the second he tried anything he'd run into embarrassing _problems_ and he couldn't risk it. Matt tried his best to make up for it by being extra affectionate with her, but he could still tell she needed the intimacy of being with him. The second night, she snuck off to Zacky's bunk, and he didn't blame her one bit. He even smiled when a few hours later, she crawled back into his bunk with him.  
  
Synyster was in a completely different world. On stage he was himself again, and usually for an hour or so afterwards, but once the adrenaline wore off he was right back to being a pathetic shell of the cocky lead guitarist. He was either crying in his bunk, staring out the window from the couch--usually in Zacky's lap, or in Zacky's bunk trying to feel better. Everyone wracked their brains to try and help Brian out, but so far they had come up with jack.  
  
Jade forced herself to go back to work. She'd stayed home from one away game just to cry and eat ice cream. No matter how much she told herself that she had seen this coming, it didn't stop the hole left out of her very being. Not only had she lost the only man she'd ever loved--a man she'd had a crush on since she had been 19 years old--her own twin sister had betrayed her in a way she never thought possible, not even for her.  
Jade had always had an interesting relationship with Violet. In high school they had been inseparable. They got in trouble together, partied together, and somehow found time to still be good students together. They wound up at NYU together, and that's when Violet started to get totally _lame_. She all but stopped partying, started studying more. They grew apart. Then suddenly, in 2003, Violet completely changed. She all but exploded into a new personality and started fucking everyone she could find--and boys that Jade liked were never off limits. Even though Jade started to fade into the background when Vi was around, they got close again. Jade had constantly worried about Violet for awhile--she'd flunked out of school and J was sure she'd wind up pregnant and alone--but Violet pulled through and flourished. Jade would never forget the look on her sister's face when she had dragged her to A7X's stage and she'd seen Shadows for the first time. After that, they became super fangirls and knew anything and everything about the band of cuties. All their personal jokes were about them. Their radios usually played them. Their dress usually had something to do with them. There had been so many concerts together. Then Jade graduated and got her job with the Yankees and Violet became part of the Duo. They'd grown apart again, but anytime they saw each other, it was right back to being twin sisters. She couldn't believe Vi would do this to her. Her own fucking sister.

Now she had no one. No family. No boyfriend. She had her job--so that's what she delved into. The players all noticed she was suddenly different. They were guys, so they had no idea how to broach the subject.  
She'd always been good with handling men professionally--especially her baseball players. They came to see her in a friendly but all business way, eventually kind of like family. After two days back on the job and never seeing her joke around like she usually did or even smile, Jacoby Ellsbury finally came out and asked her.

"Jade, excuse my frankness, but what the hell is up with you? You take a day off and then show up like this? We're all worried about you."  
She wrapped his ankle and gave him a sarcastic but friendly look, "Thanks for your concern, Cobes, but I'll be fine."  
He narrowed his brown eyes at her, "Fine. Be that way. We're taking you out tonight after the game, though. You're not saying no."  
  


Violet dropped her stuff on the hotel bedroom floor, a little nervously. The show that night had gone well, so she was more than ready for Shadows to cave. If he held out on her one more night she wasn't sure if she could handle it. He'd been extra teasing and flirtatious all night, though, so she was fairly sure this was it.

Before she could make it to the mirror to double check herself, the lights flicked off and a hand closed over her mouth. She was about to try and scream when she felt the handcuffs clamp down around both her wrists after they were forced together in front of her. The hand let go, knowing she'd caught on.

A breathy, cute but seductive voice sounded into her ear, "I've got strict instructions, Violet. Am I going to have any trouble with you?"

She shook her head no even though it was dark. Before she could turn around to try and see Zacky in the dark, he was slipping a silk blindfold over her eyes and shoving her onto the bed. Violet fell on her back and heard him moving around the bed. Not saying a word, he secured her hands above her head. The bed dipped and calloused hands were removing her spanx from under her skirt, followed by the skirt. Hearing a door close and then silence, Violet attempted to regulate her breathing. She had no idea what she was in for, but so far it sure seemed like fun.

Just when she started to wonder if they were so mean as to leave her in the room alone, the door opened and shut again. All she could hear was the rustling of clothes and then a buckle coming undone, followed by a zipper. By the time whoever it was was undressed, she had figured out by his breathing that it was Matt. One of the bedside lamps was turned on, but she could barely tell. The bed dipped again and she braced herself. Large hands roamed over her legs and then set them wide.  
  


Shadows had finally found his resolve earlier that day. If Brian could do it, he could. Fuck the stuff that Syn had implied--he could last if he absolutely had to. Matt had found Brian while Violet sound checked. He was being his new silent, sad self but Matt didn't care at the moment.

"I need you to tell me every fucking dirty detail of your night with my girlfriend, Gates."

Syn raised his exasperated eyes to the singer's and then practically jumped when he saw him resolute and arms folded and actually serious.  
"Matt, c'mon, really? Not right now--"

Shadows hauled him up by his shirt, getting in his face, "I'm going to fuck her until she comes like she did with you, tonight, if it _KILLS_ me." He smirked to himself, remembering the last time he'd made that promise, "And I need your fucking help. Jesus." He let go. He didn't like asking for help, especially on this subject, but desperate times, ya know?

Synyster looked around, making sure no one was listening and sat back down, inviting Matt to sit next to him.

"You just gotta remember that you have all night. You'll get off, she'll get off, it'll be a great time--no reason to rush it. There was a lot of dirty talk, not sure if you're up for that--not sure it needs to be there, either. But it's my thing and she knew that, so--well anyways...she asked me to tell her what I like about her, about us," He rubbed the back of of his head nervously, not sure how Matt was going to react once he heard the rest, "I went down on her, she sucked me off, I sucked on her fingers while I told her to tell me what she liked about me, then we started fucking, then she asked me to fuck her in the ass--" He cleared his throat, cheeks on fire and really not wanting to do this, "So I did. Came again. Then I tied her up and explained the rules. Then she started breaking the rules, so I had to spank her..."

Matt was getting uncomfortably turned on and tried to focus so he could remember this long laundry list of fuckery.

"...I told her I'd wait until she was begging for it and I did. I kept making her almost come but stopping before she could. I tortured her until I thought she was going to break free from my tie and kill me and fuck my dead corpse. It's no wonder after that she did what she did. And it was in what I believe you deemed her favorite position, FYI."

Shadows sighed and leaned his head down over his knees, "Thanks, Gates, for raising the bar so damn high."

Brian laughed, "You ever stop to think that maybe I made sure I was so damn hot that night because she's so used to being with _you_?" He raised both eyebrows, enjoying the blush and utter shock on the tall guy's face, "In exchange for my advice, you'll have to tell me how it goes. Like, details."  
Matt grinned and trotted off happily.  
  


Matt slowly climbed over her and waited a few moments, hovering over her as his hands held him up from either side of her head and her trapped arms. He leaned down and flicked out his tongue, running it over her bottom lip. But that was it.

He was glad he'd had a long night of singing just over recently, it made his voice low and gravelly and he knew it would help.

"You're going to have to be very _patient_ with me tonight, Violet." He dragged out his words and didn't rush them, speaking in a way that was bordering on threatening and a little taunting, "My cock's already hard for you, but I'm not letting him have you for a long time yet. Until then, you can think about me...spreading you apart, taking you in the way that only I can. Filling you, fucking you. But not right now, no. You like to be teased? Then fucking tease you I will."

His hot breath moved over her neck as he nuzzled right below her ear. The heat built between her legs at hearing his dirty talk. She had no idea he could be this good at it.

"Matt--"

"Oh and one more thing," He started moving his fingers over her abdomen and then grabbed up, filling a hand with her breast, "You beg me before I tell you, and I'm leaving."

Her back arched up. _Fuckkkk_. Only hearing his rough baritone without being able to see him made her ache. He knew exactly what he was doing and that sent shivers down her spine.

When lips kissed over her abs, the front of his mohawk brushed against her. She was already wet and wanting and he hadn't even done anything to her.  
His head dipped between her legs and he licked a long, thick line from her perineum to her clit and licked his lips, "Uh, Violet, I've always loved how you taste. Ever since that very first time." When his tongue licked over her nipples, she groaned.

The handcuffs were hard and dug into her wrists, which just turned her on further. She could only imagine his gorgeous dimples when he laughed his deep laugh over her.  
Shade sucked in a breath when she felt two large large fingers slide inside her and almost cried when they immediately retreated.

"Shads--uhhh my--"

Matt could see the attraction. This was more fun than it should be. He licked his fingers individually and moaned so she'd hear him enjoy it. He braced above her and nudged the back of her thighs with his so she'd think he was about to take her. The wet head of his cock fell against her as she jolted.

"Matty--baby--please--"

In a hot second, he was up and out--door slammed. Violet fell back, whimpering and wanting to kick herself.  
  


Johnny gave him a cock-eyed look from the kitchen of the suite, "She kick you out already?"  
Shadows unabashedly strode over to lean on the counter next to Gates and stole a sip of his beer, grinning instead of answering while being butt ass naked.  
Gates took his beer back, tipping it to the tall man in worship, "Nice. Good start. Keep it up, big guy."  
  


The door opened and shut again and Shade exhaled in relief.

"You going to be a good girl, Violet?"

"Yes."

She smiled when the bed dipped again but then gasped and moaned when there was a bunch of movement and suddenly her mouth was being filled.

"You like my cock in your mouth, Shade? You like how big it is, don't you? Taste me, baby. Suck it out of me." Shads started lightly thrusting into her mouth and before he knew it, was exploding down her throat.  
He had all night, so he wasn't worried about being able to go for a second. Retreating, he climbed down and kissed her deeply, tasting himself.

"What do I taste like, Vi?"  
She had a seriously hard time finding her voice, "L-like heaven, Shads."  
"Just like you, baby." He complimented his comment with tasting her again, a quick dart of of his tongue inside her, "Mmmm. So fucking good, honey."  
Matt climbed over her again, rubbing his head up against her entrance and leaning towards her ear, "Tell me who's gonna make you come tonight, Shade."  
"You are, baby." It was a high cry from her swollen lips.  
  
_Fuck, what was he doing to her?_  
  
Shadows pushed his head in and watched as she got oh, so close, and retreated. She bared her teeth and whimpered before he kissed her, demanding control over her mouth. When he pulled away, he yanked off the blindfold. Her sexy come-fuck-me eyes had him stammering and losing control.

When he was revealed, completely naked and almost inside her--tattoos and mohawk and muscles and dark green eyes staring down into her soul--she trembled towards her first.  
"Ohhh, baby, you _are_ ready to go...." Matt put his thumb between her teeth, "Bite down, honey, the boys are all right outside."  
And with one deep thrust, he was inside her and her teeth clamped down.  
  
He winced, and she came.  
  
Violet melted under his weight and hummed in relief. Matt grinned before kissing her deeply. His hand roamed down her side and clutched her thigh, squeezing. Soon she was whimpering and he was smiling down at her teasingly, as he laid there inside her, not moving an inch and letting his body weigh heavily on top of her. Shade bit her lip to keep from begging him to continue, closing her eyes in frustration as she waited. Matt teased under her ear by barely brushing his lips there, growling darkly.  
That growl had goosebumps running across her skin. She tried to buck her hips, which didn't move at all, and she could feel him grin against her neck.

"Needy baby...so needy. Not thinking of anyone else but me right now, I bet," His hand went to the other side of her neck, threading his large fingers into her hair. His thick cock pulsed inside her, making her die with want. She shook her head and moaned in affirmation. Words were currently a thing of per past.

"'Cause you love me and love my _cock_ ," With the last word, he made a quick snap of his hips that sent her yelping, "'Cause it can do that." He settled back into her, "Fuck I love being inside you, Shade. I could lay here, just like this, for--I don't know-- _forever_."

Gates had been a tease. This was another level of something she had no words for. Her thoughts didn't make sense-her mind clouding. Desperation was a funny thing.  
He continued.  
"So wet and so tight. And those lips, Violet..." He kissed them softly, "Plush and wanting and the way you give head, Shade, fuuuuck. You make me come so fast, so hard."

"Baby, fuck--" She couldn't stop it, "Pleaseplease _please_ , baby--"  
  
_Fuck._  
  
Cock gone. Door slammed.  
  


"Woooow. _THAT'S_ restraint," Synyster once again tipped his beer when the tall man popped out of the bedroom again, eyes flicking down to Matt's glistening erection.  
"What can I say. You're right, she's terrible at following the rules." His dimples popped deeply.  
"You mind putting that thing away in front o' me? Fuck me..."  
Matt thrust his hips forward and framed it with both hands, "More than enough to go around, Gates."  
Brooks wished he hadn't agreed on a suite. He made gagging noises from the couch where the rest of them sat.  
  


Shade thought about tugging as hard as she could at whatever was keeping her on the bed, on the off-chance that it might snap, but she had no idea what it was, so that might not be worth it. Plus, as horrible as whatever he was doing to her was, she fucking loved it.  
  
The door squeaked again. She waited. He didn't say anything.  
"I'll be good, Shads. I promise." Her usually deep, sexy voice had been replaced by a high, needy one.

He chuckled, still up against the door, "You can't promise that, baby, and you know it."

The waiting was starting to get to him, but he was having the time of his life teasing her.  
He startled her by suddenly flipping her over onto her stomach. Climbing over her, he slowly placed soft, light kisses between her shoulder blades, right on her spine. As he trailed them down, her body language told him he'd found something new. She gasped and her muscles tensed hard as she pulled at the handcuffs. Blood trickled from her wrist, but the pain didn't register in the least.

"Your _back_ , hmm?...good to know. Did you even know?" Once he got to her lower back, he trailed back up with the point of his mohawk and she practically cried.  
The middle of her back was over sensitive, his touch so pleasurable it was bordering on painful.  
"No, Shads," She panted, "You...all... _you-Nnn_ \--"  
"Ya know, I wasn't going to spank you, tonight, but I think you deserve it, don't you?"  
The second she nodded, his huge hand came down hard. He closed his eyes, clenching his jaw.  
  
_Breathe._  
  
"More?"  
The second one resonated through the room and her ears. Her feet automatically went up defensively behind her, waving in front of him. His laugh this time was more playful.

"No, no, honey." He grabbed her ankles in both hands, wondering to himself what to do next. As he kissed at her ankles, his darkened eyes raked over her backside--flushed from his hands on her. Matt nudged her knees apart with his to find her core glistening invitingly. Uh, he wanted to be in her. Not yet.

Shadows leaned over and planted kisses on her red cheeks, sliding two fingers into her. He immediately moved them slowly in and out.

"Come for me, Violet."

As she clenched tight around his fingers, he clenched his eyes shut--getting close to the line of breaking. Pulling her up on her knees, Matt paused as long as he could--what seemed like an eternity to either of them--and then once again bottomed out before quickly pulling out. Kissing her up her back again, he wrapped his hand around his cock and teased her with the head, rubbing it against her clit. He ran his other hand under her and between the sheets and one of her ample breasts. Because of her restraints, her back was sloped down from where his cock teased her--breasts shoved into the bed. She kept burying her face in the comforter and biting it to keep from screaming.  
  
The combination of not getting hardly any in days with the great night on stage and his flirting had her so wound up into the Ragemonster, she thought she might not ever come down. Maybe it was Matt's teasing, but every time he let her come--it was like she hadn't at all. The moment after every single one, Violet was right back at square one--body and soul on fire for Shadows and needing him more than she'd ever needed anyone. When he began teasing her clit with himself, she hoped that would give her another one--a split second of relief in the sea of anguish that was this hellishly beautiful torture. But then he pushed the head past her wet lips, stilling himself and holding onto her hips bruisingly so she couldn't move. Then oh so achingly slowly, he was sliding inch by glorious inch into her until her flushed, plump ass was up against him.  
  
Oh, he was fighting it hard. _You can do this, Shads._  
  
When he pulled out, she cried out--shoulders shaking. He flipped her back over to face him, rubbing a finger over her cheek as he settled over her, his body weighing on hers. Those beautiful dimples graced his beautiful face as Matt's deep green eyes met her purple ones.

"Beg me for it, Violet."

It caught her so off guard, and she had been so rattled and out of it, it took a moment to register what he's said and what it meant.  
  
_Words....what were those?_  
  
Then all of a sudden she snapped out of it and stammered, pulling at the cuffs, "Shads, baby, now please please god _please_ , in me fuck right _now_ \--"  
This made Matt's grin wider, "How do you want it, Shade?"  
"Punishing, fast, baby, please god _nowwww_ \--" She was almost sobbing and it had his confidence skyrocketing. He slowly reached over to the bedside table and grabbed the key before reaching up and unlocking her wrists. He rubbed them lightly as he kissed and licked the blood away. It stung but made her eyes roll back in her head, too.  
  
"'K, baby," Shadows stood up and yanked her by the ankles to the edge of the bed, putting a pillow under her ass just like Gates had. After she had put her feet on his shoulders and was staring up at him, waiting for the flood gates to open, he smirked at her and raised an eyebrow--knowing how good he looked and what he was about to do to her.

Shads snapped and slammed into her, holding onto her thighs for leverage and not holding back. At this point, neither of them cared who heard them and they both groaned and shouted--words, names, noises. His stroked were long and fast, with a snap at the end of each one and she felt as if she'd never had his thick cock before, it felt so agonizingly amazing. Shade arched her back and had her hands in her own hair, not being able to handle how good he felt. Matt kept biting his bottom lip in between grunts and she watched him--such a _man_ as he thrusted deep, his jaw clenched and muscles tightening.  
Her walls pulling him in over and over, so tight and slick around him, had Matt's insides tightening and the heat building. He held it at bay, knowing he wasn't finished yet.  
  


The boys outside sat in the living room, staring at the door. All converstaion had stopped, food had been forgotten half way to mouths, beer had been dropped. No one could believe the noises coming from the other side of that door. Both Zacky and Syn wondered what he was doing to her, she'd never made those sounds with them--and neither had Matt.  
  


When a grin spread wide across her face and her eyes closed, he knew he'd succeeded. A smirk teasing on one side of his lips as he moaned her name, he kept doing exactly what he'd been doing and waited for it. Her face twisted in the sweet agony and her hands grabbed desperately at the sheets. As her back raised completely off the bed and a scream tore from her throat, she came hard-- _onto_ his lower abs.

He grinned triumphantly, but only for a moment before his own orgasm ripped through him and had him buckling over her, a string of nonsensical words falling from his lips.  
  


When Violet broke down in sobbing tears, hands hiding her face, he was startled and for a quick second thought he'd done something wrong. Then he remembered doing that himself, and wrapped her in his arms, smiling and kissing her face and hands until she stopped.  
"Shhh, baby, c'mere..."  
Shade smiled up at him and let him wipe away her tears once they stopped.  
"That intense, huh?"  
All she could do was nod.  
"So?"  
Violet looked at him sarcastically, "Me ejaculating on you doesn't feed your ego enough? It was fucking awesome, _Killer_!" She couldn't wipe the huge grin off her face, "I can barely...words right now, um, sentences...if that's any....indication."  
Matt just laughed at the exhaustion on her face, realizing he was also absolutely rung out. Barely being able to make his legs move, he threw the condom away and tucked them both into bed.  
  


 

It was pitch black and Shade heard something through the fog that was three a.m. Her phone. Why the fuck would it be ringing...was it a dream? She picked it up and opened one eye. When she saw it was Raven, she shot up in bed and answered.  
  
"Raven! What the hell is wrong!?!"  
"Your sister. She's in the hospital."


End file.
